Sexy Fun
by Sara Felton
Summary: Updated finally, progress is VERY slow but I now have a story line yeah! Still not good for children be warned. Draco and Hermione have a little fun... in a bar...with a pole...and lots of booze
1. Chapter 1

Well I've gone through a box of Kleenex, a whole chocolate cake and about 6 liters of water, reading a fic, a very romantic one and if you know me I'm the hopeless romantic type. You have to read it if you're into Draco/Hermione pairings, which you should be if your reading this, because it is one, but you know go there once your done reading this cause it is an amazing story and my favorite harry potter fan fic!! So read it. Well anyway, I just put on a really hyper CD (YTV's big fun party mix 3) and I'm bouncing off the walls, so to release all this very suppressed hyperness I'm writing this fic. Ok, well to bad it'll have to be so here goes nothing!!  
  
Just to explain a little this takes place when Draco and Hermione are graduated from Hogwarts. Kind of taking idea's from Coyote Ugly (watched the movie 10 times in the last 2 days. Harry potter was losing its appeal after seeing both the first and second movie over 250 times). They had completely forgotten about each other until now. What will happen when they meet again and in some pretty compromising positions?  
  
*******  
  
It was just another normal day at work for Draco Malfoy. Since school had ended he'd been working here at this bar. It was kinda broken down, and not the best place on earth, but it paid in cash, and he really needed the money. When he had graduated from Hogwarts his father commanded that he become a death eater and follow in his father's footsteps. But he refused and was kicked out of the Malfoy manor to survive on his own. Firstly he tried to find a job in the wizarding world and with no prevail, he decided to try the Muggle world as was greatly rewarded on his first interview with a job.  
  
It wasn't the most dignified job he worked as a bartender/dancer at the Blanket Drill, which is British euphemism signifying sexual activity in bed. But it paid great anywhere from $300 to $1000 bucks a night, so it was worth it, it got him a lot of free drinks (! He'd changed a lot since school, grown more muscles and a rugged bad boy look, that was still sophisticated in a way and the girls loved it (even some guys).  
  
He'd been working there for about 6 months and, thankfully, had not run into anyone from school. But good things don't usually last long.  
  
********  
  
Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts with highest standards and could have worked almost anywhere she like in the wizarding world. But she wanted to stay true to her blood and go to university and find a job in the muggle world. And true to that she did get into university, Harvard University's law program to make it even better.  
  
She had grown apart from Ron and Harry, and the wizarding world in general, since leaving hogwarts. She'd made a couple new friends, but she knew she could never be as close to them as she had been with Harry and Ron, but it didn't bother her she still had a blast with her new friends and tonight on the menu there was a little bar. Her friends said that it had the hottest waiter this side of the universe and her friends had pretty good taste in men so she trusted them.  
  
Hermione stood in front of the mirror checking out her reflection and making sure it was perfect. She'd changed a lot since school ended, she'd died her hair black with red streaks and gotten her hair straitened, and finally her body had started filling out she had nice pert round breasts and a very curvy body that could make any boy drool. Tonight she had decided to dress sexy, she had the plan of getting laid. Tonight's sensual outfit consisted of a tight very low cut black tank top that showed off her newly pierced bellybutton, a black mini skirt with a zipper right up the front of them, and to top it all off a nice pair of platform knee high boots. She was definitely a site to stare at.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Hermione heard her friend Sara yelling from down the stairs.  
  
"Almost," She hollered back applying a gracious amount of dark red lipstick to her lips and headed down stair to see her friends.  
  
As soon as she got down the stairs she was greeted by 2 girls giving her a lot of cat calls and whistling, "Looks like Mia got a plan to get picked up tonight!" her friend Terry cooed.  
  
"Yes, yes," Hermione laughed giving a bow.  
  
"So let's go find you the stud muffin you're going with!" Sara yelled running out the front door to the car.  
  
"SHOTGUN!" Hermione yelled, running out the front door to the car, where Sara was already crawling into the driver's seat.  
  
"No fair!" Terry scolded climbing into the back seat.  
  
Hermione just stuck her tongue out at her as she climbed into the front seat and buckling up.  
  
Sara turned on the car and headed out towards the bar.  
  
The girls had traveled about halfway there when Terry asked from the back seat, "Can we turn on the radio, we can get in the grove for the club?"  
  
"Great idea," Sara said, "Turn on the radio Mia."  
  
"Great," Hermione said flicking on the radio, I can't wait till we get there, Hermione thought to herself. She turned on the radio and flicked it to her favorite channel as a song was starting.  
  
"OMG I LOVE THIS SONG!!" Terry hollered from the back seat, "TURN IT UP!"  
  
"Okay calm down," Hermione said turning it up and Terry started to belt out the words.  
  
"I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
  
Gonna let it all hang out  
  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
  
Get a little outta line  
  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
  
I only wanna have a good time"  
"Come on sing along I know you know it," Terry commanded us.  
So we all started belting it out  
"The best thing about being a woman  
  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
  
The chance to get out on the town  
  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
  
We're gonna let our hair hang down  
The best thing about being a woman  
  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
The best thing about being a woman  
  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
I get totally crazy  
  
Can you feel it  
  
Come, come, come on baby  
  
I feel like a woman!!"  
And as the song ended we had arrived at the bar and it seemed to be packed the line was around the block but that was no trouble when you where Hermione Granger in a mini skirt.  
Hermione walked right up to the front door not bothering to stand in line, her friends in tow, she was almost through the open door when a booming voice stopped her in her tracks.  
"Where are you going miss?" The booming voice asked her placing a large muscular arm in front of her.  
"Into the bar," she replied looking up at him innocently.  
"I don't think so you have to wait in line like every one else," He said towering above her, in an attempt to intimidate her, but nobody intimidates her.  
"But the line is just so long," She said trailing a finger up and down his arm looking at it then back at him, "and my friends and I just want to have a little bit of.fun tonight. And I'm sure you wouldn't want to let a couple of girls like us not have.fun, would you?"  
By the time she finished the bouncer was putty in her hands and let her and her friends in no problem.  
*******  
It was the busiest night Draco had encountered yet, and it wasn't going to let up any time soon. He was almost passing out he was so tired but he still had another 3 hours to survive.  
"Can I take your order," Draco asked a young lady standing at the bar.  
"Yeah I'll have 6 vodka shots," Sara replied to the gorgeous man behind the bar.  
"Coming right up," He said pulling out 6 shot glasses and with a couple of fancy twirls of the vodka bottle and filling the six glasses.  
"Thanks," Sara said paying the guy and grabbing the shot glasses and shuffling her way through the crowd to the table her friends were sitting at.  
"So was the guy you ordered your drinks from the hunk of he man you were going on about?" Terry asked Sara.  
"That would be him," Sara said putting the glasses on the table, "Thought I'd get you two each cause I don't feel like shuffling through that crowd again very soon, lets just say I was ready to chop some hands off, out there."  
The three of the chuckled together, "So who's this hunk a he man, I didn't quite get a look the bar's to crowded." Hermione asked  
Sara looked all dreamy eyed as she explained him, "Well he's all toned and muscley, and he's got the most wonderful silvery blue eyes, and this gorgeous wavy blond hair. Yummy."  
"Sounds nice," Hermione said gulping down her first shot, when a really sexy song came on and a whole bunch of cheering interrupted her thoughts.  
"See that's him," Her friend Sara said pointing at the bar to the man that had just climbed up on it and started dancing all sexily.  
The second Hermione laid eyes on him her mouth dropped open, he was quite a hunk, but she knew him, but it couldn't be him. I just couldn't be the git she used to know, he hated muggles. It couldn't be Draco Malfoy.  
******  
It was his song, and anybody who had been to the bar knew it so as soon as it started playing he was dragged up onto the bar and had to start dancing as the lyrics described most men.  
He started dancing and grinding using the bars at each end of the bar to the best. All the girls where hooting and hollering  
******  
It was like an out of body experience Hermione just stood up from her seat and started walking towards the bar.  
"Where are you going?" Sara asked stopping her shouts at the man dancing on the bar long enough to ask her.  
Hermione didn't answer though she just kept walking up to the bar.  
"I think she's found the man she wants to go home with," Terry whispered to Sara.  
*******  
Draco continued dancing looking around for one of the bar regulars to bring up to dance with him but couldn't find anybody. But his eyes did land on somebody. But it couldn't be the person he thought it was. The person he knew was always up tight, conservative, a nerd. But the lady standing in front of me was one hell of a sexy woman. She was standing right at his feet. He could hear the song he was dancing to fade away and change and he hoped off the bar.  
"Hermione?" he asked.  
"Draco?" She asked.  
"So it is you," they both said at the same time.  
******  
They stood there and stared at each other. Draco was the first to get out of the trance they were both in.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.  
"I could ask you the same thing." Hermione replied.  
"Maybe we should talk about this outside?" Draco suggested.  
"Yeah definitely," Hermione replied still not believing it was Draco.  
"I get break in 5 minute, just wait there and we'll go out back,"  
*******  
Five minutes later the two of them were standing out back of the club in a small dank ally way.  
"So," Hermione said a little nervously.  
"What you been up to?" Draco asked wondering how innocent bookworm Hermione had ended up such a babe.  
"Not to much, just been going to university up at Harvard." Hermione answered, "What happened to get you here?" she asked pointing at the bar.  
Draco gave her the gist of his story about how he got here, "And so I started work here about six months ago and its been going okay."  
"Wow," was all she could say. All of a sudden her life wasn't so bad.  
"Yeah wow's the right word," Draco said looking Hermione up and down.  
  
Hermione caught his eye checking her out. Hmmm this could turn out to be interesting, Hermione thought. "What's wow?" She asked seductively.  
Shit, Draco thought, she caught me looking, but still this could turn out to be something interesting, "Your body is what's wow," he said closing the distance between them running a hand up her arm watching it as it slide over her silken skin.  
"Really?" she said grinding her hips against his hips; she was just the right height for it, "Your pretty wow yourself."  
Draco was lost for words, they were suppose too be mortal enemy's but here he was Hermione to close for comfort and quite a big problem sticking straight out the front of his pants.  
"You got nothing to say?" She asked running a hand over the front of his pants, "It seems your body can react but your minds a bit slow."  
"I got to go back to work," Draco blurted out and ran back into the bar.  
Hermione followed him back into the bar smiling to herself. I just made cool, emotionless, stupid git, Draco Malfoy, all hot and bothered, She thought to herself very happily. This could turn out to be a good night.  
*****  
Oh shit, Draco thought to himself walking into the bathroom with a hand full of ice, I lost my composure out there you stupid git. Draco shoved the ice down his pants hoping that his little problem would go away, or maybe he should say BIG problem. Biting his bottom lip because of the cold he looked down to see his problem slowly shrinking away. Good, he thought to himself walking out of the washroom and back to the bar to start work again  
*****  
When Hermione got back to the table where her friends were at it wasn't just occupied by them, but by them and two studs who where hanging all over them.  
"So I see you two have found some company," Hermione said standing at the table.  
"Sure have," Sara replied cheerfully, "This is Tom," she pointed to the blond man hanging off her, "and that is Daniel," she pointed at the dark hared man hanging off Terry, "Tom and Daniel this is Hermione."  
"Nice to meet you two," Hermione said shaking their hands, "Well I let you guys get on with whatever you where doing, I'm going to get a drink and chat it up with the hot bartender," she indicated Draco, "I'll find a ride home, so don't worry about me."  
"Sounds good," Terry said.  
"See ya," Sara yelled after Hermione.  
Time to have some more fun she said walking over to the bar.  
******  
Shit here she comes, Draco thought to himself. "How can I help you ma' am?" Draco asked Hermione as she leaned on her elbows on the bar, giving Draco quite a nice view up her shirt.  
She licked her lips then replied, "Martini, dirty," she said in a slow seductive drawl, "please."  
He gulped loudly, "Coming right up." Crap, he said mixing her drink and handing it to her.  
Grabbing her drink Hermione sat at the bar staring at Draco slowly sipping at her drink.  
Draco served everyone else at the bar but he could still feel her gaze burning on his back.  
"Draco it's your turn," Draco heard his boss call.  
"For what?" He asked.  
"Don't play stupid, its your turn on the bar," Draco's boss replied shaking his head.  
Crap, he thought climbing on the bar as the song "Every six seconds" by O-town came on. He started swaying his hips to the beat and dancing as usually, but so uncomfortable knowing her eyes where on him. Every six seconds  
  
Every six seconds  
  
Baby I can't stop  
  
My mind from slipping  
  
Every six seconds or less  
  
Preoccupation of the opposite sex  
  
And you're the one I blame  
  
For making me go missin  
  
I think of you in different ways  
  
Fourteen thousand times a day  
  
At this point he was at her end of the bar and subconsciously reached his hand out to her, pulling it back before she could grab it. But even with out his help she climbed up on the bar and molded her body to his.  
  
Victoria's Secret I've been keepin'  
  
And its getting harder all the time  
  
I can't keep it undercover  
  
I need your soft lips kissing mine  
  
Every six seconds  
  
My body starts beggin  
  
Your sweet thing is wreckin me  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Ten times a minute  
  
Six hundred times an hour  
  
Another cold shower  
  
Until you give me some  
  
(Until you give me some)  
  
Grinding her hips against his, as he followed lead. She whispered in his ear, "I could give you some," Her lips brushed lightly against his ear, and his problem was back  
  
I picture you in red matte lipstick  
  
Sponging all over me  
  
Leaving a mark on my fantasy  
  
Or swimming in water wearing nothing but moonlight  
  
Both of us soaking wet (splash)  
  
Half way to the towel is as far as we get  
  
Two can play that game, Draco thought. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "Your wearing Red lipstick make a mark." Tilting his head to the side he waited. But he'd one this round, he knees buckled and he caught her.  
  
Victoria's Secret I've been keepin'  
  
And its getting harder all the time  
  
I can't keep it undercover  
  
I need your soft lips kissing mine  
  
Every six seconds  
  
My body starts beggin  
  
Your sweet thing is wreckin me  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Ten times a minute  
  
Six hundred times an hour  
  
Another cold shower  
  
Until you give me some  
  
(Until you give me some)  
  
"Now it's time for you to get off the bar," He whispered in her ear, lifting up her limp body and placing her in front of the bar.  
  
Every six seconds  
  
My body starts beggin  
  
Your sweet thing is messin me  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Ten times a minute  
  
Six hundred times an hour  
  
Another cold shower  
  
Girl you got the power  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Thoughts of you keep swimming through my veins  
  
Baby night and day  
  
And I cannot concentrate on anything  
  
But this urge I have inside  
  
Every six seconds  
  
Every six seconds  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Every six seconds  
  
Every six seconds  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Every six seconds  
  
My body starts beggin  
  
Your sweet thing is wreckin me  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Ten times a minute  
  
Six hundred times an hour  
  
Another cold shower  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Every six seconds  
  
My body starts begging  
  
Your sweet thing is wrecking me  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Ten times a minute  
  
Six hundred times an hour  
  
Girl you got the power  
  
Until you give me some  
  
Every six seconds.  
  
Finishing up his little number, he collected all the money people had thrown at him and jumped off the bar to start bartending again.  
  
"You gotta snap out of it honey its not like what I said was even half as bad as what you said." Draco said Standing in front of Hermione.  
  
True she thought, but the prospect of marking Draco had almost given her an orgasm on the spot. "True," She whispered to him.  
  
"Good we're making progress, how bout you come over to my house after I get off shift and we can talk, catch up," He like the prospect of pay back getting her all hot and bothered then letting her down.  
  
"Okay," she said in a dream like state.  
  
"Okay I'm off in 30 minutes meet me back in the ally," he said see she still wasn't completely into it.  
  
"Okay," she said again.  
  
"Here take this," He said pouring her a vodka shot, "You need it." With that he left her.  
  
******* That's it for now Review and I'll give you more! Lotsa reviews = Happy Author = more chapters. Get the math! Good 


	2. Chapter 2

I had a reviewer tell me they could actually see a grown up Tom Felton dancing on a bar, and said it sounded perv. But honestly why do you think I wrote this!!! LOL! If you know me, you'd know I have a, my friends use the words obsession, I just like to say I love him, A LOT, Tom Felton that is. But you know!! Cause I could sit here all day thinking of Tom Felton dancing on a bar, shirtless, *pulls out drool bucket and sits*. Tee Hee!! Any who!! I promise you it will get VERY smutty in this fic, be warned. And Yes I did name the 'two hot studs' after Daniel Radcliffe and Tom Felton!! Tee hee!! Any who enjoy! And sorry for such a long delay the pink and purple crack bunnies refused to help until I turned them green and yellow.so now where stuck with Green and Yellow crack bunnies!! Enjoy!!  
  
******  
  
A half-hour later even after spending it telling herself she shouldn't meet him, Hermione was waiting in the alley for Draco. She'd spent the better part of the half-hour drinking so she was feeling a bit tipsy when Draco came out to meet her.  
  
"Hey!" he called to her as he stepped out the back of the club.  
  
"Hi," she managed her heart in her throat, her mind imagining her lipstick running down his bare neckline. Suddenly she shivered involuntarily from the thought.  
  
"You cold?" He asked standing beside her now.  
  
"No not at all," She slurred shivering again from their closeness. OMG I can't believe I'm here with Draco of all people.  
  
"I think your lying," He wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to warm her up. But more or less it was just an excuse to get his hands all over her hot body.  
  
Waddling, the two finally made it to Draco's car. Slowly he opened the door for the awaiting Hermione. "Thanks," slowly she slid one leg then the other into the car; a considerable amount of leg getting exposed as her skirt rode up.  
  
Shutting her door before he ravished her right then and there he walked around to the driver's side of the car and slide himself in and started the car.  
  
***** They'd spent the ride in a very uncomfortable silence. Not really knowing what to say, as well as the fact that anticipation was growing high.  
  
'Oh man what am I doing here, what's going to happen?' Hermione thought to her self.  
  
Draco pulled hid car up outside of an apartment building, "Where here," He said nonchalantly as he stepped out of the car.  
  
Hermione opened her door nervously and followed. She still couldn't believe she was at Draco Malfoy's apartment, her sworn enemy's apartment.  
  
The walked into the large apartment building and Hermione followed Draco up 3 flights of stairs before they got to his apartment number 69.  
  
This didn't spell much hope for Hermione.  
  
*****  
  
They'd just settled in and started talking, Draco sat at one end of the couch while Hermione sat at the other.  
  
"So what have you been up to?" Draco asked Hermione.  
  
"Not much just attending Harvard, I get out once in a while as you could see," At that moment Hermione got an image of her and Draco dancing on the bar, "what about you?" She squeaked out unable to speak.  
  
"Oh I've been here and there mainly working at the bar, but I get out to," Draco smirked, a sexual undertone applied to his comment.  
  
That didn't help Hermione's situation, even more so as Draco moved closer her breathing becoming more erratic as a tingling feeling came from between her legs.  
  
Draco lay his hand on Hermione's leg sliding it up and down getting closer and closer to the hem of her skirt, "So you basically just attending college now, no attachments to anyone," He slide his fingers slightly under her skirt.  
  
"Oh," She moaned before correcting herself, "I mean no not at the moment." She barley got what she had to say as Draco's hands touched her heated inner core. Hermione moaned loudly as she threw her head back relishing in his gentle touch.  
  
"I see you like that," Draco whispered heatedly in her ear a hand placed behind her back sliding her into a lying position his hand still up her skirt slowly exploring her moist sacred region.  
  
Hermione just couldn't believe what was happening, but she could believe that it felt good. Joining in she grabbed the bottom of Draco's shirt and pulled it up over his head. "Yes I love it," She replied her hands exploring his wonderfully sculpted stomach as his fingers continued to probe her.  
  
"I'm glad your enjoying this as much as me," Slowly he sat her up and peeled her top off removing his hand from where it was previously arousing her and cupping her bra covered breasts.  
  
All Hermione could do was moan and arch her back pushing her boobs more into his hands, the pleasure intensely satisfying. Slowly she slide her hands down his chest her lips reaching out and touching his as her hands began to work on the button of his tight jeans.  
  
"A little.eager.now.aren't.we," He managed in between kisses.  
  
"This is.what.you want.isn't.it?" She asked between kisses.  
  
"Yes," Was all he said.  
  
"I know.I've.always.wanted.it," She managed one of her hands slide down into Draco's pants grasping his manhood.  
  
Draco removed his hands from Hermione's breasts and grabbed her shoulders pushing her away, "What do you mean by always?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip, "I know it sounds strange but no matter what you said to me I seemed to fall deeper and deeper in love with you each year. Loving the way I saw your body developing," she cooed her hand still in his pants as the other stroked his chest. "The way you were always so defiant and how you're your own person and especially your good looks." Hermione looked away not being able to look at him straight.  
  
He took her chin and turned her face towards him and started back to their passionate kissing, "I felt basically the same way," He said between kisses. "Lets go to the bedroom it will be more comfortable he said leading her there.  
  
When they got there they removed the remainder of their clothing and jumped onto the bed together, naked.  
  
Draco rolled Hermione onto her back and straddled her legs leaning down he took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suck softly her moans of pleasure encouraging him to do more. His tongue sliding around her nipple as his teeth nibbled slight, her hips bucking up and rubbing against his hardening member.  
  
"Oh gosh you know how to make a woman happy," Hermione moaned out her hands holding on to his shoulders as a pleasurable sensation shot from her nipples down to her moist center.  
  
Slowly Draco lifted his head of her nipple, "and you know how to make a man happy." Slowly he kissed his way up to her lips his member now hard Hermione grabbed it in her hands and stroked it, as Draco's turn to moan came.  
  
"Are you ready?" She asked guiding his long hard member to her opening. He nodded his head and she placed it slightly in her.  
  
Slowly he began to lower further and further down onto her pushing more and more of him self into her. Completely pushing himself into her he lay on top of her listening to her moans of pleasure.  
  
"Come on already," She moaned impatiently.  
  
Up and down he began to move himself sliding in and out of her warm wet center, relishing in the delighting feeling it gave him. He moaned loudly ever time he pushed himself completely into her.  
  
"Oh, harder," she moaned and he began picking up speed slamming himself into her fast.  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
*****  
  
Hermione woke up sore and tired. What had happened? She rolled over to be greeted with a blonde capped head. She screamed.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?" Everything came back to her all at once, the bar, the dancing, the drinking and the sex.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked rubbing his eyes and lazily turning over to look at her. "Oh I couldn't. No this is a dream. No this is a nightmare. None of this happened." She said to herself crawling out of the bed.  
  
"No it wasn't a dream," He sighed with a smile laying on his back with his hands behind his head.  
  
Hermione looked down at her naked body and knew that it wasn't a dream. "Damn," She said crawling back in the bed to cover herself.  
  
"You have to Admit though you did have fun," Draco said slyly stroking her bare leg under the covers. "I remember a few times where you couldn't help but scream my name," Draco placed a kiss on Hermiones exposed nipple and she shivered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah so I had fun," She tried not to moan as Draco's lips latched on to her right nipple.  
  
"Mmmm," Draco moaned sending vibrations threw Hermiones nipple.  
  
Suddenly a shrill ringing could be heard and Draco looked at Hermione funny unlatching himself from her nipple, "That's not my phone," Draco stated.  
  
"Oh shit that's my cell," Hermione jumped out of the bed and tried to find her skirt in the strewn mess of clothes. Finally finding her skirt by following the ring she pulled the cell out of the pocket. "Hello?" She asked sitting back on the bed.  
  
"Hermione is that really you?" An excited voice asked, it sounded strangely familiar to her.  
  
"Um yes this is Hermione, may I ask who I'm speaking to?" Hermione said unsure of her self as Draco returned to sucking her nipple and exploring her body.  
  
"Yes. It's Harry from school, remember Harry Potter?"  
  
"Omg is it really you. H.h.arry," She managed trying to suppress the moan that Draco was bring on.  
  
"Yeah, wow its been so long how have you been? What have you been up to since you left Hogwarts?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
Unable to hold it in she let out a low moan, "Sorry stubbed my toe give me a second." She covered the phone with her hand as not to be heard, "Draco Malfoy, behave yourself whilst I am on the phone please!" She said sternly getting off the bed and taking the sheet with her.  
  
"Sorry Harry," She apologized resuming the conversation as she walked to the living room and took a seat on the couch.  
  
"If you're busy I can call back later," He said in his unusually kind voice, it'd been so long since she'd heard it.  
  
"No, no I have all the time in the world for an old friend," She said in a apologetic matter. "So how did you get this number I haven't spoken to you since school ended.  
  
"Well you know magic," He said matter-o-factly. "So what have you been up to?" he asked with real interest.  
  
"I've been attending Harvard in the muggle world actually. What have you been up to?" Draco had joined her back on the couch by this time and was back at it even though she was trying futilely to brush him off.  
  
"I've been attending Radcliffe college in the muggle world coincidentally, just by Harvard. Wow I'm surprised we haven't run into each other."  
  
Hermione couldn't hold back the moan anymore and let it out loud and passionate. Realizing what she'd done she turned and scolded Draco, "Stop you git," She whispered. "Listen Harry it is really nice to talk to you after long but I truly am busy and must be going, call again sometime soon, goodbye." With that she hung up the cell and placed it on the coffee table. "I would run if I where you Draco, cause I'm going TO KILL YOU!" She yelled chasing after the already running Draco completely forgetting the sheet on the couch.  
  
******  
  
"You truly are insufferable Draco," Hermione said lying in bed next to him. Both where on their backs looking at the ceiling they'd just spent the last 2 hours fucking like dogs.  
  
"Yes well I might be a git and insufferable but I am a damn good lay, neh?" He said slyly looking over at her.  
  
Hermione playfully slapped him on the arm, "Your lucky I don't have my wand, it could have been a lot worse." She giggled looking at Draco's hands and feet which where tied to the bed.  
  
******  
  
I felt like Writing Smut so that's all you get and it was about time I updated. Sorry for the delay and sorry there is no real story line I kinda just wrote it so I could write some smut. If you have idea's for a story line I'm listening. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything affiliated with Harry Potter just the story line

And Please please please! If you read this leave a comment, it doesn't even have to say anything just type an exclamation mark and enter it, but I like to know who and how many people are reading my stories. Thanks!

xxx

Hermione lay down atop her open book and let out a great yawn. "Sleep," she mumbled in a zombie like state, flipping her head to the other side and gazing at her clock she let out a groan. The green numbers flashed 4:05 am at her and she knew she still had a whole chapter to read for tomorrow's class before she could go to bed. Sitting back up straight she blinked several times, and opened her eyes really wide before going back to her reading. Half way down the page an incessant ringing and thumping sound invaded her head; her now half open eyes gazed around sleepily trying to find the source of the racket. To her left on the desk lay her cell phone which was vibrating its way to the edge of her desk as it rang awfully loudly. Becoming fully awake she dove down onto the floor just as her cell phone had toppled its way off the desk and she caught it just before it hit the ground.

"Hello?" she said sleepily after she had flipped the phone open.

"Hey sexy," The sultry voice said worming its way into Hermione's sleep deprived mind.

"Draco, do you realize what time it is?" she mumbled climbing back up into her desk chair.

"Yes in fact I do, it is 4:30 am. I just got off work," Hermione could hear a smirk creep up into his lips even over the phone; "I was just phoning to ask if you'd like to have a little…fun?" His voice exuded sexuality, but in Hermione's state of mind she didn't even register it.

"You're kind of fun is not what I need tonight Draco. We had "fun" last night and I was late for my English class, and I didn't have my homework done," Hermione said a tinge of anger lacing her voice.

"Jeesh you and your school work! Some things never change do they?" Draco said with a resentful sigh.

"No some things don't change," she said with a laugh, "Like the fact that you're still as big of a git as you where in school."

"Yes but my "big" things fascinate you don't they?"

"I can hear you smirking over the phone."

"And you know that turns you on, am I right or what?"

"And we can still fight till the sun comes up," she said with a giggle.

"We could do some more, interesting, things till the sun comes up, if you want."

"Haha," she said with sarcasm, "As enticing as your offer sounds I have one more chapter to finish and then I need some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow don't worry, what time do you get off work?"

"Tomorrow I think I'm off at midnight."

"Okay I'll be there to pick you up then."

"OOO, I'm dying with anticipation," he said sarcastically.

"Good," she said with a giggle, "Well I better go and finish my homework, see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye sexy."

She hung up her cell phone and shook her head at him before turning back to her reading.

xxx

The youthful hands trailed their lithe fingers over the dusty spines of the books. They where stacked in shelves reaching the ceiling and covered every wall in the room. Dust floated off the books as the fingers touched it, the gold titles on the spin glittering with a rejuvenated shine. Green eyes skimmed the titles slowly picking up each title and storing it for later reference. But at this particular moment those eyes where only looking for one book. It held the secrets that those lithe fingers would put to work, the spell that was long in waiting, the potion that would secure what those green eyes had gazed at for so long, but those lithe fingers could not touch.

xxx

She sat at the back of the bar and watched him working. It fascinated her the way he had changed since school had ended the way he had toned out and gotten more masculine. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with tight leather pants and she was entranced by the way he moved and worked, his muscles rippling under his skin. She'd decided to come a bit early so she could just sit and watch him. The thought hit her hard; here she was admiring her former enemy. Former, in the past, no longer current; gone by; over, meaning he wasn't her enemy anymore; in fact you could say he was her lover. Hermione shook her head, "We have now entered the twilight zone, cue the creepy music," she whispered to herself as she stood up and began shuffling her way through the crowed.

xxx

He saw her walking towards the bar and looked at his watch. He stared at the black digital numbers, which read 11:30 and looked back towards Hermione puzzled.

"Are you that disappointed to see me?" she said with a pout on her red lips.

"I told you I got off at midnight right?" he said still confused at her presence.

"Still as thick as steel I see," She said sliding onto one of the bar stools, "I was hoping I might get another dance," she whispered with a wink.

"Oh no, nope, don't even think about it, if we do that again I'll be able to camp a family of 4 in the tent it'll make, even in these leather pants," he'd put his hand up in front of him as if to ward Hermione away.

"Aren't we the optimist," she cocked her head to the side and gazed at him with a wondering look.

"Don't give me that look," Draco had backed up even further.

"What I'm not thinking off all the possibility's and all the dirty things I have planned for you," she smirked an official Draco Malfoy smirk and he was gone lost in her gaze and her idea's.

He closed his eyes and shook his head vigorously, "No nope not right now, later, later not now." When he opened his eyes back up she had vanished into the crowed lost to his vision.

xxx

Playing with poor Draco was one hell of a fun time for Hermione. The ability to use her sexual prowess as a woman over a man was empowering. Hermione felt a light tap on her shoulder and spun around quickly on her black pumps. She came face to face with the last person she ever expected to see.

"What a surprise," the obviously male voice yelled over the music.

"I was just about to say the same thing!" she said shock lacing her words.

"I knew we'd eventually run into each other. Especially after you told me what school you went to."

"Yes I just can't believe its now, only a week after you called. It's so good to see you again Harry!" Hermione said as she gave her long lost friend a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her as well. "It's good to see you again too," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione glanced at her watch casually it was 15 minutes until midnight. "I don't really have much time to chat Harry," she said pushing away from his tight arms.

"Why?" he asked sceptically and with a bit of snap to his voice.

She starred at him dumbfounded; he had changed, not only physically but personality wise as well. "Is that really any of you business?" she snapped back.

"I'm sorry," he said a little ashamed of the fact that he had snapped at her, "it's just been so long."

"Look lets set up a time and we can go and have coffee and catch up. Sound good," she said as she glanced at her watch again.

"How does tomorrow at 3:00," he said sounding eager.

"Tomorrows Saturday right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay that sounds good; we can meet at the St. Thomas' coffee shop. It's on the corner of 116th avenue and 97th street between Radcliffe and Harvard."

"Okay that sounds great!" Harry leaned in and gave Hermione another tight hug. She returned it with a little less enthusiasm.

"Look I'm sorry but I really do have to be heading out. See you then," she said quickly getting out of his grasp and heading for the exit.

Green eyes gazed at her as she trailed out of the bar, what went on behind those eyes were things Hermione would not be pleased to know about.

xxx

"Sorry!" Hermione yelled as she did her best to run in the high black pumps she was wearing.

"No problem," Draco said in a nonchalant sort of way, although it was obvious to Hermione that he just wanted to get her back to his apartment and out of her short fire engine red skirt. He was thinking about how her underwear would most likely be the same colour as her skirt.

Hermione smiled as she stepped up to him, even in her heels she was still almost 5 inches shorter than Draco. Tilting her head up and raising herself on her tip toes she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Something long enough to leave him wanting more but just long enough to let him know she planned to give him more.

"Hermione," He groaned he reached to wrap his arms around her waist but she had slipped far enough away that he couldn't.

"Yes?" she said in a very sweet voice, which was indubitably sexually charged.

"Just you wait till I have my chance to tease!" he said shaking his head as he opened his car door to let her slip in.

"Thank you," She said in a sultry voice. As she slipped in her skirt rode up slightly and confirmed Draco's suspicions on the matching underwear.

He shivered involuntarily, "Let's get to my place," he shut her door and walked around the car to his side, "And Quick."

xxx

Draco hadn't even gotten completely into his apartment before he had started stripping Hermione of the little bits of clothing she wore. First came the black halter top out in the main hall of the apartment building, and her bra in the elevator up to his floor. And her hair came down as he was attempting to unlock his door. Inside his apartment she lost her skirt next, dropped to the floor carelessly. She stood in front of Draco in a pair of fire engine red bikini underwear, thigh high black stockings and black pumps.

"I'm feeling a little under dressed," Hermione said sauntering up to Draco. She rubbed her body up against his and a purely masculine groan escaped his lips. "I think this should go," she said peeling his tight black top up over his head, his blonde hair getting ruffled. "Next maybe I should remove these," she slowly slithered her way down his body undoing the button on his pants and she did so. On her knees she used her teeth to clench his zipper and pull it down, her hot breath breathing all over him. She reached up and began to peel his leather pants off his hips. Slowly inch by inch they came down, his boxers traveling with them. As soon as they reached the floor Draco kicked them aside, Hermione took this chance to grab his impressive manhood. Her tongue flicked over the head slowly and Draco released another low groan.

"That's not fair," he moaned out as she slipped the head in between her red lips.

She mumbled something around his member which sent vibrations up through it and Draco let out another groan.

"You've still got to many clothes on," he said as he guided Hermione's head off him and helped her stand. He led her through his apartment and into his bedroom. Sitting her on his bed he pulled her shoes off slowly and placed them on the floor. Next he ran his hands up her stocking covered legs to the garter and unclipped them. Slowly he rolled them down her legs and off placing them with her shoes. He stood her up still kneeling in front of her. Her hooked his thumbs in the sides of her panties and began to slowly pull them down over her shapely legs. By this time Hermione was on fire and her patience was stretching thin. As soon as her panties hit the ground she stood Draco up and laid her body flat against his. It was a perfect match, there bodies moulded together and Draco leaned in and began to kiss her passionately. There tongues intertwined in a sensual dance. Hermione ground herself against Draco; she could feel the evidence of his intense arousal. There were no preambles tonight; they were both too excited to wait. They were swept away, lost in the passion of there hot and sweaty coupling.

xxx

Hermione woke to a pleasant feeling, warm lips were pressing against her own lips, and heated hands were taking there time to explore her body. Her lips responded back to the ones on hers, and as those heated hands found her most heated center she couldn't help but moan. Her eyes fluttered open slowly to be greeted by the most intense crystal eyes.

"Well good morning my sleeping beauty," Draco whispered and punctuated the sensuality he was exuding by moving his fingers slowly in and out of her.

She let out a low moan, "good morning to you too," Hermione said with a giggle.

"This is the way to start the day eh?" he said as his head descended to take his nipple between his warm lips.

"I think this is a fine way to start the day," she breathed trying not to moan, "But I need my coffee." She rolled away from him then and walked out of the bedroom in all her naked glory.

"Are you kidding me?" he yelled after her.

"Nope I am most definitely not," she said as she opened and closed cupboards in Draco's small kitchen.

"But…" he said gesturing in his general below the waist area.

"Nope no butts this morning; coffee."

"Hermione," he said seductively as he wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her know just how much it was time.

"Found it!" she yelled as she pulled a large tin of coffee out of one of the cupboards and trekked over to the coffee machine.

He followed behind her not letting her go, "Hermione," he whispered in her ear and flicked his tongue around the edge of it and down her neck.

She batted him away as if he were nothing but a fly buzzing around her ear.

"Fine if you're going to be that way," he said storming over and sitting at the kitchen table which was just off the kitchen and adjacent to the living room. His apartment was built in a loft manner, the only two enclosed rooms where the bathroom and the bedroom.

"Oh don't be that way you silly goose," she said turning to look at him having already started the coffee.

He let out a groan of desire as he appreciated the view.

"Men!" she mumbled shaking her head and as she began to search the cupboards for a coffee cup.

"There in the cupboard beside the fridge," he mumbled carelessly

"Thank you Mr. Grouch," she said sarcastically. She grabbed one of the cups and poured herself some coffee. Walking over to wear Draco was she took a seat on his lap. "So are you going to be like this all day?"

He turned his head so he wasn't facing her, but she still knew what he was thinking.

"I've got a surprise for you," she said standing and walking into his living room where she found her purse lying on the ground. She grabbed it and walked back over to where Draco sat.

"I don't know if I'm gonna like this," he said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh I think you will," she reached into her purse and pulled out her wand.

xxx

"What an imagination!" Draco gloated as they lay in bed together basking in the after glow of wonderful sex.

"Why thank you, glad I could be of such a service to you," she said with a wink and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Glancing at the clock she took in the glow of the digital numbers which read 12:30. "How bout I make us some lunch and then you drive me back to my dorm, I need a change of clothes."

"Who said we were going to put any clothes on, I think clothes are a very bad idea. I think we should ceremonially burn your entire wardrobe so you have to walk around naked."

"As enticing as that sounds Draco I have places to be and people to meet."

"You don't have another boyfriend," He said suspiciously.

"No I don't and even if I did do you think I would tell you about him," she said with a playful wink. "I'm just meeting an old friend for coffee."

"Well I guess that's okay," he said and rolled over on top of Hermione straddling her. "But I think we should skip the lunch and let me have a go with the wand!"

xxx

I'm a horrible author I know, its been over a year since I updated, but I never really have to motivation to write anymore, so I took some time to give you guys another chapter a short one but a deserved one, and hopefully this will get me back into my writing mood and you'll be seeing a lot more of this story in the near future.


End file.
